Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans
is a 2010 anime original video animation based on the ''Dragon Ball franchise by Akira Toriyama. It is an updated version of the older OVA Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, which was released in 1993 as strategy guides for the Family Computer video game of the same name. Originally this updated version was only available in the Bandai Namco Games video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. However, it later received a coupled DVD release with Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock in the March issue of the weekly magazine Saikyō Jump, which was released on February 3, 2012. Plot Dr. Lychee may be the last of the Tuffle people, a race that was completely wiped some time ago by the Saiyans. He now plans to take revenge on the remaining Saiyans, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan. He creates a machine that will emit Destron, a gas that could destroy all life on Earth. The Saiyans, plus Piccolo, only have 72 hours to destroy these machines and find Dr. Lychee. When trying to destroy the final machine, Vegeta discovers that it is protected by an impenetrable energy barrier. Frieza, Cooler, Turles and Lord Slug appear and engage the heroes one on one. The heroes continue to lose against their foes. It is revealed that these ghost warriors are made of Destron gas and cannot be beaten unless the gas is neutralized. The barrier is destroyed by Bulma, who also came with the antidote for the Destron gas. She then manages to stop the gas. The heroes kill Frieza and the others. The heroes track down Dr. Lychee on the Dark Planet and engage him, discovering that his ghost warriors are generated by a machine called Hatchiyack, a device powered by the Tuffles' hatred for the Saiyans. It is also revealed that Dr. Lychee is a ghost warrior himself, generated by Hatchiyack. When Vegeta vaporizes Lychee, preventing him from re-materializing, the hate of the last remaining Tuffle causes Hatchiyack to exceed its limit. Hatchiyack appears in a powerful android body, whose power is said to match or perhaps even exceed that of Broly, according to Goku. Hatchiyack devastates the heroes until the Saiyans (after having transformed into their Super Saiyan states) and Piccolo combine their powers together into one massive wave of energy, ending the threat of the Dr. Lychee. At last Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo return to Earth just as the Dark Planet explodes. New characters Hatchiyack The main villain from Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. Hatchiyack is an android whose strength is fueled by the Tuffles' hatred for Saiyans. He comes to full power and materializes once Vegeta destroys Dr. Lychee, and is estimated by Goku to rival or exceed Broly's strength. Dr. Lychee Dr. Lychee is a Tuffle scientist who wants revenge against the Saiyans and is the creator of Hatchiyack. He appears in "Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans" along with Frieza, Slug, Cooler, and Turles. Voice cast *Masako Nozawa as Goku, Gohan, and Turles *Hiromi Tsuru as Bulma *Ryō Horikawa as Vegeta *Toshio Furukawa as Piccolo *Takeshi Kusao as Trunks *Naoko Watanabe as Chi-Chi *Hiroshi Iwasaki as Dr. Lychee *Hideo Ishikawa as Hatchiyack *Tetsu Inada as Slug *Ryūsei Nakao as Frieza and Cooler *Jōji Yanami as King Kai References Category:2010 anime OVAs Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Category:Films directed by Yoshihiro Ueda Category:Japanese films Category:2010 Japanese films Category:Anime short films Category:2010s short films Category:Direct-to-video animated films